


If Vorta could link

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Crack, Episode: s07e06 Treachery Faith and the Great River, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Fantasy, Swearing, fun rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: 6 and Odo are on the runabout... Weyoun shows Odo some stuff
Relationships: Damar/Weyoun (Star Trek), Kira Nerys/Odo, Odo/Weyoun 6
Kudos: 6





	If Vorta could link

**Author's Note:**

> W- Weyoun 6  
> O- Odo  
> F- Female founder/changeling  
> Da- Damar  
> k- Kira  
> Written for the laugh.

They’ve been on the runabout for a while. W has had a nap, eaten food and is now swinging his legs about off the chair.  
W: I’m bored  
O: Entertain yourself  
W huffs and looks around for things to do  
W: D’ya wanna link?  
O looks at W fully  
O: Do I want what?  
W: When F got bored, she’d ask to link with me. Usually there was some reason, but doing it casually meant that the Cardassians didn’t get suspicious.  
O: Like.. Actual link? Like as in-  
O interlocks his fingers  
W: You didn’t know we can link?  
O: No, I didn’t know we can link  
W: How do you think the founders pass their intentions on so quickly?  
O: By setting up plans and strategies like everyone else  
W: If we are made to serve the founders, we need to be able to communicate on their level  
O: HOW?  
W: We’re all a tiny bit telepathic. Here  
W hold his hand out  
O: I’ve never- How- I mean…  
W: I’m not going to merge with you. It's like a Vulcan mind meld. Just hold my hand  
O cautiously gives W his hand. W closes his eyes  
W: O, you actually have to participate  
O: Oh, sorry  
O closes his eyes 

The link is a merging of mind and body between changelings. The Vorta link is like a simplified version of it. Both bodies remain solid, but the mind is merged. O can hear W, feel what he feels. He can show him anything. Memories, dreams, plans. It's all abstract but you share whatever it is they want to share. A thought process can be interpretive or objective depending.

Imagine a house. Each room is a thought or memory or concept. W has allowed O to wander freely. O has closed his own mind off.  
W: I wouldn’t go through any recent memories. A lot of them involve Da  
O: Why would that be a problem?  
W sends him the embarrassing feeling  
O: OH. And F didn’t mind?  
W: It was part of my job  
O: Right  
O keeps wandering. He finds a memory from 4’s door.  
It's when he first met Sisko. He looks bigger from W’s point of view. W had decided before he even met him that being a cocky ass was the right way to go about the situation.  
O notices a door not long after 5 was made. It looks different to the others. Maybe it's not a memory.  
O wanders in  
Its first person. W his something in his mouth? No, that's a kiss. It's warm. Comforting.  
W drags O out of that memory  
O: What was that?  
W: If you see a door that looks like that, don’t open it  
O: Why?  
W: They’re private  
O: But F was allowed?  
W: F doesn’t want to see my fantasies, thank you  
O: Wait. Then who were you kissing?  
W: Never you mind. I thought you might like to see Cardassia or the Vorta home world or something  
O: You just admitted to memories of fucking Da but you wont tell me who you wanted to kiss like that?  
W sighs and pinches the bridge on his nose  
W: You’re never gonna let this go.   
W suddenly sounds angry and looks right at him.  
W: It was you, dumb ass  
O: What?  
W: 5 had a thought; Things a rogue changeling might be into and that door was made  
O: Is it just me, or do you think about F like that?  
W: I have a lot with founders, but most of them are in 2 and 3’s day dreams  
O: Is it just a Vorta thing? Does F mind that you want- That?  
W: That one was tame, but as I said, don’t open doors like that one  
O: Okay?  
W: You wanna see the Gamma Quadrant  
O: Yes please  
W shows him some of the more brutal things he’s been involved in as well as some sweet moments. A relationship with another Vorta. A sunset on the Vorta homeworld. Genocide. Setting up trade negotiations. How death feels. The general Vorta stuff.

W: You got anything you wanna show me?  
O: Not really. Being tortured in a lab. Fighting with Cardassians and Bajorans. Pinning over K. Turning solid. Nothing like this.  
W: 3 was a bit of psychopath  
O: Hm..  
W is looking for other memories O might like.   
O: W?  
W: Yes?  
O: I’m not sure how I feel about that door  
W looks confused  
W: Did you wanna see the day dream about F?  
O: What. No. I don’t wanna see that  
W: If it makes you feel less awkward, F showed me your memories of Arissa  
O accidentally channels embarrassment  
W: And the memories with F …   
O breaks the link

O: How long were we-?  
W: 10 minutes  
O: What?  
W: I know.   
O: Why would F show you that?  
W: We’re part of the dominion. Sex just isn’t that interesting. It's just information, like everything else  
O: Then why didn’t you want me seeing your day dream memories?  
W: Because they’re in first person. You’d be kissing yourself!  
O: Oh good god, that didn’t occur to me  
W: And I can’t imagine you want to see Damar jizz face either.  
O: No. Oh my word  
W: What's that thing the Ferengi say? The only thing more dangerous than a question, is an answer.  
O: You don’t still think of me like that do you?  
W: What does it matter? You saw me execute people as a real memory. You felt my blood lust, my willingness to serve the founders,but you can’t get over that I imagined kissing you. Get a grip O.  
O: Get a grip? These things mean something to people like me. What Arissa and I had was special, even if it only lasted 3 days. F and me was an event I try to forget. How can you be so casual about it?  
W: Your imagination is like the holosuite. It's not real, but you play out real things or make fantasies feel real. Would you get mad if someone used your image in one of those?  
O: YES.  
W: Oh. Well, good for you for sticking to your guns. It's just a thought that will never happen. Drop it  
O: Usually when people have fantasies they hope to try them for real  
W: Don’t get my hopes up O. It's why F doesn’t care. I can daydream anything that makes me feel good with no ramifications. Plus F knows how you feel about K and I know you daydream about her  
O: Innocently! I don’t imagine kissing her  
W hold his hand out  
W: Prove it  
O hesitates  
W: Liar.  
W puts his hand away  
W: My thoughts are yours to wander freely though. It's not my fault they weren’t all to your liking  
O: I don’t like that I was in one of them  
W: What if it were real? Would that make you feel better?   
O: You’re asking for a kiss?  
W: That's what you wanted isn’t it? For me to ask your consent?  
O: Yes?  
W: Then let's play out my daydream  
O didn’t even say anything and W had already climbed onto his lap.  
W: Having second thoughts?  
O: No?  
W: Glad to hear it  
W grabs O’s face and pulls him into a kiss. W lets go  
W: You’re not very well practiced  
O: I’ve kissed 2 people in my life. Don’t give me that  
W: Follow my lead  
W puts O’s hands on his hips. O keeps them there. W cocks his head and tries again. O actually tries this time. It gets deeper. W tries to implement his tongue. O copies. W holds O’s shoulders tight and pulls them closer together. O’s hands pressed into W’s hips. W moaned.O almost forgot who he was kissing. Until it hit him and pulled back. Leaving W lost and confused  
O: I don’t think we should be doing this  
W: Why? Are you not enjoying it?  
O realised he was, but the realisation of kissing W was heavy on his shoulders. W waited on his hips for an answer  
O: I don’t think it's right.  
W: Oh. Okay.  
W got down and went back to his chair. O suddenly felt bad. Not like he minded, but now he’s decided he’s against it, W is obviously missing out a lot more than he was.  
O: W?  
W: Mhm  
O holds his hand  
W smiles and takes it. The link was instant

W: Did you want to show me something?  
O: Wanna see one of daydreams about K?  
W’s eyes lit up  
W: YES

The scene changed. O and W were standing in the corner of a room on the defiant. There was damage. Beeping. Smoke billowing from one of the consoles. K walks in backward firing at something. She quickly locked the door in her torn post battle state. O come in through the other door looking worse for wear. He smashed the panel to lock the door.

W: Why don’t you have a phaser?  
O: I don’t like them  
W: Oh

Imaginary O and K make dazed eye contact. O checks the cut on her face. K runs the palm of her hand over his shoulder and chest. They kiss

W suddenly has popcorn  
O: What- Where-?  
W: Imaginary. I can do whatever I like  
O thinks. O imagines a cup with a straw. W nods  
O: The day before I found my people, We were attacked by Jem'hadar and K and myself got cut off from the crew in the middle of the fight. I may have let my imagination get the better of me.

Imaginary O and K are vigorously undressing

O: Do you need to see the rest of it?  
W: I think I get the point. Do you wanna see one of mine?  
O: Who’s it with?  
W: Da or Du?  
O: Equally, I don’t care  
W: That's the spirit

The scene changes. They’re in a Cardassian building. Like DS9 but darker.  
Imaginary W and Da come through the door  
They’re arguing  
Da: I can’t believe you undermine me like that, in front of HER  
W: Oh please, you love being under my boot. I’ll bet it gives you a kick to know she’s watching while I humiliate you  
Da forces W into a wall  
Da: Listen here-  
W: Harder  
W isn’t even stood on the ground anymore

Real W and O are sitting at the table watching this.  
O: And you like this?  
W: You know how Cardassians flirt. Sometimes I like to imagine he’s no drunk, and our banter is fully comprehended

Imaginary W kicks Da in the gut. He drops him. W tackles him and straddles him on the floor  
W: Let's get one thing straight, Da. I. Am. Incharge. Now. I could get rid of you. You should be at my mercy  
Da: I’d threaten to kill you, but you just keep coming back!  
W: As if you’d have it any other way  
Da: I’ll have you any other way!  
Da flips them and starts undressing him. W pulls his shirt over his head

O: Can I ask what the deal is with your mismatched outfit?  
W: When I was first cloned, They handed me that, and I never wore anything else  
O: When we get back, I want you to wear LITERALLY Anything else  
W: A starfleet uniform perhaps?  
O: I’ll ask S

Imaginary W and Da are basically fighting in their underwear, throwing insults like children.

O: I think I get the point  
W: You got another?

O changes the scene. Its night. The buildings are tall and square with small lights on the outside, well lit on the inside. Plenty of shrubbery and space to walk around.  
W: Where are we?  
O: France

Imaginary O and K are sat at a table in one of the buildings

O: I have never had a real date. They look nice  
W: And this is going somewhere  
O: Its got 2 endings actually

Imaginary O takes K’s hand and dances with her in the restaurant. She’s so happy.  
Both O’s are smiling.  
O: First ending.

Imaginary K snogs O. He backs her up the table and he perches on the end of it.  
O: C, delete characters  
Everyone in the room disappears except imaginary O, K and real O and W now sat at the other end of the room

W: You imagined this as a holosuite date?  
O: My daydream, I’ll imagine it how I want… Also you can get to the point quicker in a holosuite  
W: O…

Imaginary K sweeps the table clear and falls back onto it fully. O leans right over her to keep the kiss going

W: What’s the second ending?

The scene goes back to O and K at the table talking. He whispers something in her ear. She whispers something back. O looks like he wasn’t expecting to hear it. K smirks. He stands and she takes his hand. They hold hands as they leave

W: Where are they going?  
O: A very expensive hotel  
W: Ahhh. This one is actually set-  
O: On earth. S and B are always talking about how much they miss it. Must have some quality.  
W: Can we follow them?  
W and O are now at the park. 

Imaginary O and K are linked at the arm. She’s talking to him. He’s listening.  
The walk goes on for some time before they get back to the room.

W admires the work O put into imagining it. It's a large room. Clean. Bright but not overwhelming. The bed looks more like a giant pillow than a bed. Even the furniture is decorated with intricate swirly designs.  
W: Wow  
O: I think she’d appreciate this  
W: I would  
O: What?  
W: What?

Imaginary O and K twirl through the door. They kiss all the way to the bedroom. She lets him   
lay her down

W: This is very slow  
O: There's half an hour of foreplay to go yet  
W: Just for her sake? Wow  
O: You not got like this?  
W: Can’t say I do  
O: What's the one with me like?  
W: Wanna see it?  
O shrugs

The scene changes  
Imaginary W is sat over O’s lap. It's just like what happened on the runabout earlier. W pulls back. They make eye contact and go back to kissing harder. W’s hands end up in O’s. O has his arms completely around W’s back, keeping them chest to chest

Real O and W watch from the other side of O’s office  
O: Why my office?  
W: C’mon, you basically live here  
O shrugs

Imaginary O peels W’s top off

O: We’re doing this here?  
W: It’s better when there’s no planning or awkward room changing.

Imaginary W barely gets off the chair to strip down. O doesn’t even shift fully naked

W: F doesn’t get it  
O: Can we just imagine whatever we want?  
W: Yeah

The scene changes  
They're back on the runabout, but there's 2 W’s and 2 O’s  
O: I’ll be you, you be me  
W: No holds barred?  
O: Do what you want

Imaginary O casually gets up and stands over imaginary W. He lifts his chin and they kiss.

O: Not bad

Imaginary W stands up to meet O and continue the kiss. Imaginary O is backed into the wall

W: I see where you’re going with this

Imaginary O pushes W backward into the sleeping quarters

Real O and W follow them

Imaginary W is pushed back onto a bed. Imaginary O starts undressing him.

Real W cocks and eyebrow

Imaginary O suddenly shifts his shirt off

O: How the hell do you know what I look like-  
W: I don’t, I’m making it up

Imaginary W is on his last layer

W: Did you say I could do whatever I like?  
O: What are you planning?

Imaginary O suddenly shift to being female

Real W laughs  
O: It is on, W

Imaginary W removes his pants

W: I don’t have a dick anymore do I?  
O smiles  
O: Nnoooo  
W starts thinking

Imaginary lady O rolls them over so Dickless W is on top

O: I just had a thought  
W: Go on  
O: we could write the best erotica ever produced  
W’s eyes light up  
W: That is literally the best idea I’ve ever heard in my life  
O: You think. I’m just spitballing-  
W: No, honestly, I don’t know why this hasn’t been thought of before now. We could make characters-  
O: Build a whole scenario  
W: It needs sequels  
O: Make them do anything we wanted  
W: It could be made into a holosuite adventure  
O: W, I think we might be geniuses  
W: We get to DS9, I’m granted asylum, we link and start writing  
O: YES  
Suddenly there is beeping  
O: What's that?  
W: We’re being hailed in real life

The link breaks  
O and W are in their seats in the runabout  
O presses the button  
7: Surrender yourself, 6. We have a ship coming to get you. You don’t stand a chance  
6: Go fuck yourself, 7. The Jem'hadar wouldn’t fire on a ship with a founder on it  
Da: I would  
7: Stay out of this, Da. O, tell him to kill himself  
O: As soon as we get back to DS9, I’m having that implant removed  
6&7: NO  
Da and O look confused  
6: I still need a way out if I fuck up  
7: Glad to see he’s not completely broken  
Da: No more broken than you anyway  
7: What did I say about interrupting me  
6 gives O a knowing look. O smiles  
6: I’m not killing myself. O and I have plans for when we reach federation space  
7: You fucking linked didn’t you?!  
Da: Why you can’t just do it the normal way-  
O laughs  
Da: Shut it, shifter  
6&7: Don’t talk to him like that  
Da shuts up. O looks smug  
7: O, what did he show you?  
O: Not much from what I’ve heard  
6 laughs. Da sighs  
7: Last warning  
Da presses a button. The call ends  
O: You think he’s bluffing?  
6: 7 is, but Da isn’t. F really should get the last say, but 7 wouldn’t dare ask for guidance on such a monumental fuck up

Meanwhile  
7: WHY! Did you do that?!  
Da: We either send the ship or don’t. If I don’t send it, they know you won't  
7: I should ask F  
Da: And tell her your defective won’t kill himself? Are you mad. She’ll have both our heads  
7: I don’t wanna kill O  
F: Whats this-  
Da and 7 scream  
F: About killing O  
7: A defective W is trying to get to federation space with O.  
Da: I say we annihilate the runabout  
7: And kill O? Are you drunk? We can't-  
F raises her hand. 7 and Da shut up  
F: I thought he’d learn not to defend solids after we made him one. Some people just never learn  
Da: That doesn’t make any sense. How can he hate something if you made him one?  
7’s is agasp  
F: It's fine W. I can defend my argument. O made his choice to defend his precious alpha quadrant. If he wants to live like one, he can die like one. I’m surprised he didn’t kill himself.   
7: So elegantly said  
Da: Don’t be a suck up  
F: He’s made to be a suck up. I don’t recall mentioning your makers deciding to make you a drunk  
7: Shots fired  
F: Now about this problem… Destroy the run about  
Da: Yes  
7: No  
F: O made his choice. We can’t let one rogue hand over all he’s seen to the enemy.  
F holds her hand out. 7 takes it  
Da rolls his eyes.  
F and 7 let go.  
7: Destroy the ship at all costs  
F: That's more like it

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea, please feel free to expand upon it


End file.
